Where the Storm Blows Us
by Leather-and-Pearls
Summary: The only thing Hook wants in life is to get to the other world and get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. And he knows that Emma, whom he's just rescued from a terrible fate as a slave, is the key to finding Cora and getting there. But as they're pushed through a wild adventure, and have to deal with the scars of their past, what will they do about the growing bond between them? *AU*
1. Chapter 1

"Another round, boys?" Hook asked, grinning devilishly as he pulled the pile of gold coins he'd won in liar's dice in towards his body.

"Actually, I'd prefer 'nother round of drinks, Cap'n." Jenkins said, rubbing his scruffy beard stressfully as he watched Hook pocket his life savings. Hardened a sailor he was, nothing hurt like losing everything to a man half your age. "Need to drink this one off, me thinks."

"Very well," Hook sighed dramatically, dumping the scuffed dice back into their beaten cup. He rapped his silver hook hard on the wooden table, summoning the buxom barmaid with the thumps.

"Can I get you anythin', sir?" She asked, scurrying to his side from across the dark tavern.

He glanced over her quickly, noting straw-colored hair and pink-tinged cheeks. Her apron tied around her waist emphasized womanly curves and she had an easy smile. Hook gave her one of his signature half-smirks and laughed inwardly as she predictably flushed and attempted to flutter her eyelashes. "Yes you can, love," he said, leaning in close so she could hear him over the roar of the bar. "How 'bout you bring my men another round of that watery swill you call beer."

Her face drooped slightly in disappointment, but she straightened back up and nodded, hiding it well. "Right away, sir."

As she turned to disappear back behind the wooden bar, Hook's hand reached out and clasped down around her thin wrist.

"And then, after we're done in here, maybe we can...talk." The barmaid's mouth dropped open slightly as his blue eyes shined with promise. "I'm only docked here tonight and I could use some company."

The barmaid gave him a shaky smile, nodding her head eagerly. "Y-yes, that sounds nice."

Hook have her another melting smile and released her, turning back to his crew and collapsing back into his chair. "Looks like I've got a girl for tonight," he laughed, downing the ounce of beer left in the glass mug in front of him. "Good luck to the rest of you sorry dogs."

The crew roared with laughter, happily offering up their mugs for a refill.

"Anyone else for a game?" Hook asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his black leather boots up on the table carelessly. "I feel lucky tonight, and I was enjoying my winning streak."

"How lucky?" the voice came from behind him, and Hook turned to see who had spoken.

The man was tall and wiry, wearing clothing made from the stinking fabric of what appeared to be mangy animal pelts. An unkempt, stringy gray beard and mustache hung off his sallow face and his teeth were brown behind thin lips.

"Well, well," Hook sing-songed, winning at his crew. "Don't believe I've seen you 'round here before. You certainly aren't in my crew, since I'm fairly certain we don't take in strays."

The crew laughed again, the more drunken of the pirates sending alcohol dripping down their chin and clothes with the action.

The man grinned, displaying even more mottled teeth and the gaps from those that had rotted out. "I'm a slave trader. From the Old World."

"The one that the Queen destroyed?" Hook asked, frowning slightly.

"Aye. Was peddlin' my wares south of here in the Badlands when the bitch spread her curse. Didn't get to me."

Hook shrugged, motioning for the barmaid to step forward and fill his own glass mug again. "I don't see why I should care. We have no need for slaves on my ship, old man."

"Ah yes," the man laughed, leaning heavily on his walking stick. He stuck his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. From the tavern's swinging doors entered a huge, muscled man, naked save for a dirty loincloth and holding an unconscious woman over his shoulder, only her backside visible in the air. "But I've got a little lady here I'll think you'll be real interested in...Captain. We ain't got to play for her, 'neither. Ye can just buy her. I never was good at dice."

Hook raised his eyebrows, taking a deep swig of the bitter brew before speaking. "In case you haven't noticed, stranger," he began, looping the curve of his hook in the apron's waistband of the nearby barmaid and pulling her to him. "My crew doesn't need to buy its women."

A roar of support and encouraging whistles exploded from the pirate crew at their Captain's haughty words. The barmaid squealed and blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"This is Broq." The trader continued, gesturing to the big man holding the girl, ignoring Hook's words. "He's one-eighth ogre."

"Apparently." Hook said shortly, releasing the wench from his hook. "That much ugly can't be human."

Broq emitted a guttural growl, but the trader hushed him. "Put the girl down so our pirate friend can see her, Broq."

The giant of a man groaned and swung the unconscious woman off his shoulder roughly. She crashed limply into the long wooden table, sending the mugs rattling. The crew seated at the table winced sharply at the fall. Her blonde hair hung in her face and her head lolled to the side, but she still did not wake. Broq let out a harsh bark of a laugh and turned to leave the tavern.

"Well damn, you bastard," Hook said in dry amusement. "Have you killed her? I believe that lowers her value, it does."

"She isn't dead. She's under the power of a sleeping poison." The trader corrected, wagging a finger at the Captain. "I've been forcin' it down 'er skinny throat every time she's woken up. She'll come 'round in a few hours." He winked. "Ye can't see it now, but the wench has the purdiest hazel eyes."

Hook set down his mug again with a thud and wandered over to the woman, looking her over. Her chest rose and fell just slightly as a sign of life. The crew was hushed as he reached out with ringed fingers to sweep the blonde hair out of her face, surveying her features. High cheek bones dusted with long eyelashes were evident, but the black bruising under her eye and the pale blue tinge to her lips from the poisoning masked her beauty slightly.

Hook laughed, dropping the tendrils of hair. "Did you think I was so desperate for a pretty face that you could throw one at me and I'd come runnin' to pay your price?"

The man grinned, taking a step forward to collapse on a nearby rickety bar stool. "I caught her in the forest. She'd wandered 'way from her group and I shot her with one of me sleepin' darts -"

"You're boring me." Hook interrupted, waving the man away with a hand. "Get the wench off the table so we can continue our fun. I don't care for your story. "

"But I think you'll enjoy the end, you will." The slave trader said, grinning maniacally. "Ye see, at first me though she was just 'nother slave to sell in a port town. But when I put her under, she began talkin' in her sleep."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with quickly, please." he spat. "What did the lass say?"

The old man's black eyes shined. "She spoke of Cora."

Hook's amused look melted off his face. "Cora?" he asked, his voice slightly strained. "The sorceress?"

"Is there 'nother Cora?"

Hook shook his head. "That's impossible. Cora's gone. She was pushed through the looking glass by the Queen."

"Which saved her from bein' affected by the curse, now dinnit?" The man asked, knowing Hook was almost, well, hooked.

Hook drummed his fingers on the table, leaning over and bracing himself with his hands. His eyes were shut, his thoughts running through his mind like madmen. "Then where is she now?"

The trader gestured lazily to the unconscious blonde slouched over the long table. "Well I'd be assumin' that's why ye'd want to buy the gal, Captain. She can tell you."

Hook frowned. "How much?" His hand went to the velvet pocket on his chest, where the latest handful of Jenkins' gold rested.

"Twenty pieces."

Hook laughed at the unlikelihood, closing his pocket imperiously. "That's highway robbery, old man. Do I look like a fool?" The smile on his face was unfriendly.

"I've heard the rumors," the trader said, his grin wavering under the dangerous look in Hook's eyes. "Ye want to get to the other world more 'n 'nything else. The wench's information makes her worth a little extra gold to ye, don't it?"

Hook pretended to think about it for a moment. "No, actually," he said finally, his hand pulling the sword at his side out cleanly with a hiss. "It doesn't make her worth that since I have no way of knowing exactly how much she knows. She might be babbling nonsense in her sleep for all we know." He moved closer to the trader as he spoke.

The slaver swallowed thickly as he watched the pirate approach him with a drawn weapon. "Sixteen pieces?" he said weakly, trying to scramble backwards. The heavy table, however, blocked his escape.

Hook smirked and shook his head. "Too high." He leaned forward and laid the flat of the blade against the man's throat. "Now," he said calmly, blue eyes flashing. "Would you like to find out what Neverland steel feels like?"

The man shook his head slowly, trying to avoid slicing his jugular. "Fourteen?"

"Still too high." Hook said, applying slight pressure to the blade with his wrist.

"But you can use 'er for information and a good romp!" The slaver choked out, squirming at the force on his windpipe. "She'll be worth it!"

Hook barked out a harsh laugh. "I don't need a slave to find a willin' woman, you old dog." He turned to the drunken crew that was still managing to watch the scene intently. "That's what the baby-blues are for, ain't it?"

The crew laughed at his joke, tipping back more of the beer. If this erupted into a fight, his men would be quite sluggish.

"Wait..." the man hissed, scared to speak above a whisper now. "T-there's somethin' else ye'll want to hear."

"Indulge me." Hook spat. "Quickly now, before my hand slips."

The trader eyed the blade warily, his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips before he spoke. "S-she," he stammered, body shaking under the weapon. "She said m-more than just Cora's name. She also said..."

There was a silent beat for dramatic buildup, and he choked out; "...R-Rumplestilts-skin's name."

The color from Hook's face drained, and from their close proximity, the trader saw the line of the Captain's jaw tighten. "It can't be." He mused to himself, holding his hook up into the lit tavern to watch the lights glimmer off its slightly-tarnished surface.

It'd been a long time since he'd heard anyone else say that name. Like always, the sound of it sent bile up his throat and he felt his heart tear slightly as the memories of that awful night flashed through his head again. Milah's lifeless form in his arms...his oozing stump where his hand had been taken from him...two hundred years in Neverland had faded the pain in his heart, but at this moment it came back again like a fresh wound.

"Ye see? Fourteen pieces?" The slaver asked hopefully, wringing his bony hands in front of him.

Hook shrugged the feelings away that were bubbling up inside of him. "I'd prefer free, actually."

"That's ridiculous!" The trader wheezed, wide eyed. "How'm I spose'd to eat?"

"Eh, just run 'im through!" A drunken crew member yelled, swaying as he stood to call out. "Nobody speaks to the Cap'n that way!" A chorus of agreement broke out among the men. Hook raised his silver hook for silence.

"Okay, okay!" The man protested weakly, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Ten pieces? Ten pieces is fair!"

"You're hardly in a position to be making demands, sir." Hook said over politely, flexing his wrist and genuinely enjoying the terror in the shaking man's eyes as he felt the pressure of the blade's flat side on his throat. "However, I understand that to just steal the girl would be bad form to someone who came all the way here to see me." He sheathed his sword and held his hook up to the man's neck instead. Reaching into his pocket against with his free hand, he plucked a single coin out and folded it into the trader's sweaty, shaking hand. "Here's a little somethin' for the road. Get yourself a whiskey, won't you?"

With that, Hook released the gasping man, turning on the heel of his leather boot to walk back over to the table. "A final round of ale before we leave, boys?" he called to the table, grinning at their cheers. "I've got me a new woman to try out tonight!"

The crew wolf whistled at him encouragingly and he smiled back devilishly, but Hook's real reason for wanting to get the blonde back on his ship quickly was to fully interrogate her about everything she knew about Cora and Rumplestiltskin.

"Watch out, Cap'n!" Jenkins hollered. Hook spun around quickly, and barely managed to duck to the side quickly as the trader went hurtling past him with a brown bottle clenched angrily in his hand, up in the air ready to crash down on the pirate's skull.

"Woah there!" Hook said as he straightened back up, laughing at the man's pathetic attempt. "When I said to get a whiskey, I meant one to drink, old man."

The trader's face paled as he watched Hook slip the sword out from his side again. "N-no...Captain..." he pleaded, backing up into a wall of pirates. "I-I don't know why I did that...please..."

Hook grinned from ear to ear. "That was a mistake."

"No, please..." the man protested as Hook stalked closer like a wolf. "I'm sorry."

"Aye, you are." Hook agreed. He dropped the sword at his side. "Which is why I'm not gonna kill you, you bilge rat. "

"You're not?"

Hook smiled in what almost appeared to be a friendly way. "No." Instead, he reeled back with his good hand and landed a strong punch directly in the man's gut, angled up towards his ribcage.

The man fell to his knees, unable to breath. He choked there on the moldy wooden-slat floor, gasping for air. "I want you to spread the word about the merciful Captain Hook." Hook explained extravagantly, hiding his arms out for effect. "But I want to make sure the scars left on you strike fear into the hearts of every man who hears my name."

With that, the rugged captain kicked the breathless man in the temple with his boot. The slaver collapsed, blood trickling from his mouth and ear, silent on the floor.

Hook turned away from the man and walked over to the long wooden table, towards the blonde woman who lay still across it. With a heave, he picked her up around the waist and slung her over his shoulder, in the same way the ogre had done earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be much fun tonight." Hook said apologetically to the bar maid as he made his way to the tavern door. "I'll be takin' a rain check, I believe. Next time I'm in port?"

The barmaid nodded, her expression glum as she tossed a sour look at the unconscious woman over his shoulder. "Is it because you have her now?" she spat, folding her arms across her very large bosom.

Hook grinned and nodded. "Knew you'd understand." he said, leaning in and giving her a rough kiss on her smooth cheek.

Then he turned at addresses his crew. "Make sure to rough that man up a bit. He needs a lesson. Maybe a missin' tooth or two? A broken nose?"

The crew cheered in agreement.

"We sail at sunrise!" Hook yelled as he turned to exit. "Make sure all you stinking rats are aboard."

With that, Hook exited the smoky, reeking tavern, making his way towards his ship that rocked steadily by the docks, with a woman slung over his shoulder who was suddenly to the key to his wildest dreams.

Oh, how right he was.  
X-X

Did you like it? I'm LOVING this ship right now, it's ALL I can think about!

Leave me a review to let me know if you want more. Feel free to tell me what you like, don't like, or critique/correct my writing!

Love you guys 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hook braced himself against the side of the ship, watching the water disappear as_ The Maiden_ gained speed. In the distance, the retreating wooden buildings of Lancaster Port disappeared into the mist.

"Smee!" Hook hollered, turning away from the water. He walked down the steps to the base of the main mast, where the woman had been tied up.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Smee responded, going down the steps to stand beside Hook.

"Bring me some water."

"Water, Cap'n?" Smee asked slowly, a frown embedded in his pudgy face.

"I believe that's what I ordered."

"But -" Smee smashed his red knit cap between his hands as he tried to approach the subject delicately. "Cap'n, we didn't get water when we ported last 'cause of the incident with the trader. If we don't ration it proper we'll run out 'fore we reach-"

Hook sighed. "Then bring me rum. I assume we still have that at least?"

Smee nodded energetically. "Of course, Cap'n! We ain't ever out of rum." He scuttled back to the ladder that led below deck to fetch a bottle.

"C'mon, love..." Hook said softly, nudging the still-sleeping form woman tied to the mast with his boot. "Rise 'n shine..."

Her head hung to her chest, light snores fluttering from her mouth. She'd been out for much longer than the damn slave trader had warned him, and Hook was beginning to worry she wouldn't ever wake up.

"Here Cap'n!" Smee said, scrambling up the ladder with a new bottle in his hands. He handed it proudly to Hook. "The wench still asleep?"

Hook nodded. "Aye."

Smee's hat was off again and crushed in his fists nervously. "Cap'n...I think ye should know...s-some of the crew ain't too happy 'bout havin' the w-woman on board."

"It's not exactly uncommon for me to have a woman on board." Hook said dangerously, uncorking the bottle with a pop.

"Well, I-I know that, Cap'n, but certain men...not me, of course...but c-certain men are believin' she's a sorceress - what with her peculiar clothes n' all."

Hook frowned. "Do you think I couldn't handle a sorceress, if she was one? On my own ship?"

"Well no, that's not what I-they - meant -"

Hook raised his hook dangerously. "Leave us. And tell the crew to leave their mamas' bedtime stories back home with their mamas."

Smee's face fell, but he nodded and walked back up the stairs to the bow obediently.

"C'mon, lass." Hook said again, squatting down and resting back on his ankles to be eye level with the woman. He rubbed her bare shoulder with the cool metal of his hook, using his good hand to swig back some rum. Her clothes really were peculiar.

More snores.

Hook sighed again. Well this wasn't working out. He stood up again and held the bottle's cork in his teeth, tipping over the bottle steadily. A stream of rum poured out, soaking the blonde hair and streaming down to fall on the wooden deck in tiny splats.

The muscles in the woman's face jerked, and Hook caught his breath. He continued to nudge her with his boot.

"Mmm...Henry..." The woman murmured, her eyelids twitching as the effects of the sleeping poison began to lift.

Hook frowned. Who was Henry?

"Uhhh..." The woman groaned, her eyes not yet open. "Henry...Cora's coming..."

Hook's eyes grew wide at the witch's name, and he squatted down again, lying the bottle on the deck. He reached out to cup the woman's face with his palm, talking low to her. "Wake up lass, c'mon, wake up. There's a good girl now."

"Mary...Margaret..." the woman groaned, her head lolling to the other side. "Goddamn hangover...aspirin..."

Hook laughed at her sleep-addled words. Did she think she'd had too much to drink? If she did she was in for a shock - the headache from a sleeping poison was far worse then one from a wild night. And what the bloody hell was an aspirin?

Her words gave him an idea, and dropping his hand from her face, he uncorked the rum bottle again. Using his hook to push the unruly blonde strands away from her pretty face, he put the glass mouth of the bottle to her blueish lips and tipped it back.

She swallowed quickly at the alcohol's intrusion into her mouth, and instantly her eyes were open. And they _were_ quite pretty.

She squinted in the late night darkness. "God, what the hell was that?" she rasped, coughs and gags racking her body.

"That, love, was rum." Hook said triumphantly, taking a swig himself and recorking the bottle. "Just like mother's milk, ain't it?"

Her eyes widened slightly as though they were having a hard time focusing on him. Perhaps they were, judging by the size of her pupils. She tried to stand, but stopped quickly when she felt the resistance of the ropes tied around her waist and the mast.

"Where am I?" she asked, leaning her head back and taking deep breaths.

"Somewhere." Hook shrugged nonchalantly. "We're floating so we can assume the ship is doing her job."

"Ship?" the woman groaned, pulling on the ropes. "Where's Mary Margaret?"

Hook frowned in confusion. "I know neither a Mary nor a Margaret, darlin'."

"Why am I tied up?" The words were harsh and bitten out.

"Mainly so you won't try to run away, but also 'cause you had a fancy bit of trouble standin' when you were, well, asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yes love, do try to keep up." Hook said dryly. "You were sleep-poisoned. A very powerful potion, if I recall."

"Who...'sleep-poisoned'...me?"

"A slave trader 'round these parts. Said he found you wandering away from your friends and knocked you out."

"Am I'm a slave now, or something?" The woman spat, her green and brown eyes flashing.

Hook gave her a half smile. "Not exactly love, but I still need you. What's your name?"

The woman ignored his question, straining against the ropes. "Are you going to untie me then?" she asked poisonously. "These are tight."

"Look at you, gettin' back your strength." Hook said, amusement in his smooth voice. "You must be insane if you think you can get out of knots tied by Captain Hook. It may sound impossible, but I can tie a damn tight knot."

"Captain...?" The woman said quietly, frowning. Her eyes landed on the silver hook on his hand, and her head rocked back to rest on the mast as understanding lit up her face. "Oh God, it never freaking stops."

Hook cocked his head. "I assume you've heard of me, then?"

The ghost of what could possibly have been a smile if she gave it more effort flashed across her face. "Oh yeah," she breathed, studying his face. "Yeah, I've heard of you."

"Lovely." Hook said happily, standing up. "Then you know it would be a very foolish idea on your part to ignore me. So I'll repeat myself. What's your name?"

The blonde woman looked up at him, with a look on her face that almost hinted as though she felt the entire situation was ridiculous. "Emma." she said after a few silent seconds. "Emma Swan."

"Well, Miss Emma," Hook said, offering his most charming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who is goin' to make my biggest dreams come true."

Emma raised a blonde eyebrow suspiciously, her fists curling by her sides. "That better not mean what I think it means, you disgusting pig."

Hook laughed, brushing her cheek with the cold steel of his hook. "Don't be silly, love. All of that can wait. Right now I need information."

Emma sneered. "Like hell."

Hook shrugged. "You don't have to talk right this second. I've been waiting two hundred years to hear what you have to say. I can wait until you're ready to talk." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emma called, gritting her teeth as she spoke. "Come back."

Hook turned slowly and swaggered back over, hand resting on the handle of his sword. "Ready already? That was fast. My prisoners usually hold out a little longer."

Emma curled her lip. "What do you want to know anyways?"

Hook looked around to see the majority of his crew watching them speak, now that it was obvious the strange woman had woken up.

"Get back to work, you mangy dogs." Hook hollered, gesturing them away with his hand. "I've been needin' a new coat - don't make me skin one of you lazy, sorry lot to get it."

The crew sighed audibly but snapped back to work, busying themselves quickly.

"A coat?" Emma asked dryly. "Really?"

"Aye, well most of them are quite thick." Hook said quietly, his thumb looped on his belt. "Are you aware you talk in your sleep, Emma?"

Emma pursed her lips. "No."

Hook grinned. "Well you do. Quite an embarassing habit, I'd assume. But you mentioned someone that interested me."

"Who?"

"Cora."

A guarded look came over the woman's face. Hook felt a surge of excitement in his chest - she knew something alright.

"I don't know a Cora." Emma said, straining to keep her voice late. She squirmed again under the rough ropes.

"Oh, come now, darlin'," Hook said, peering into her eyes with his own blue ones. He lifted her chin slightly with his hook. "Don't play me for a fool."

Emma tightened her lips into a line."What's Cora to you?"she asked after a silent second.

Hook dropped his hook. "An ally, maybe." he said simply. "A ticket to the other world."

"My world?"

Hook's breath hitched in his chest. Of course she was from the other world...it explained her clothes, her disorientation, and her involvement in the curse's key players.

"Aye. Your world."

"Why would you want to go there?" Emma asked. "There aren't exactly pirate-friendly oceans."

Hook's strong jaw tightened. "I have unfinished business there." he said firmly. "Rest assures I want no part in whatever plan Cora is cookin' up to take the place over."

"What exactly do you want to know then? It sounds like you have all the answers already."

"Tell me where to find Cora."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, right."

Hook frowned, his lip curling. "You won't help me, love?"

"No! I don't want Cora in Storybrooke! That's my home, my family is there. "

"How touching." Hook sighed, standing up straight and beginning to turn away. "I wonder if spending a night tied to a mast without drink or gruel will make you more cooperative."

With that, the pirate gave her a lazy wink and strode away across the deck, where he entered what was presumably his cabin.

Emma groaned, her temples splitting from the awful headache. How could everything have gone so wrong? Where was Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora? How far had she been taken from them? How could she get back?

Straining, Emma managed to slip one shoulder beneath the tightly coiled ropes so that she could reach down the length of her body. Biting her lip desperately, she inched her hand down her leg and patted at the material hopefully.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief, her hands trembling. The feeling of cool metal against her skin hadn't been an illusion after all.

She still had one of Mulan's knives tucked away, out of sight. Her hand closed around the carved handle, steady with determination.

X-X

Okay, the amount of readers and reviews I got COMPLETELY floored me. Y'all were blowin' up my email with notifications and I LOVED it! I almost died in a AWESOME WAY! You guys are so amazing that I had to put out another chapter as soon as possible. I'll start working on the next one right after I post this, so expect your next update today or tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

What's y'all think? I think you will really like the next chapter and the one after it, since I have them all planned out and they'll be a lot of fun.

Don't forget to review again and tell me your thoughts - good, bad, and critique-y! I take it all with joy in my heart and a grain of salt. :D

Love you all,

Leather-and-Pearls

**i was wondering if when you leave a review if you could say what timezone you're in so I can see what the majority is. I live in the Eastern Standard Time zone since I'm in Florida, but I want to update at times best suited and most convenient to my readers. If you don't want to share, no worries, I'll just continue uploading as usual**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out of my seat, Carter." Hook growled, shoving the side of the pirate's head roughly. The rat knew better than to take the head of the table.

"Aye Cap'n, sorry Cap'n." Carter said quickly, jumping off of the stool, his hand rubbing his smarting temple.

Hook took his customary seat at the head of the belowdeck wooden table, his feet propped up. He could feign being nonchalant easily enough, but the wench's refusal to talk had put him in a sour mood. His revenge on Rumplestiltskin was so close he could taste it...but yet it drifted out of his reach like a feather on the wind.

"Stew, Cap'n?" Cook asked, coming around with the pot. He was a slightly heavy set man in a stained apron, but he was somehow able to make the few moldy ingredients onboard not only taste decent, but stretch for months.

"Aye." Hook said shortly, his chin propped on his fingers, lost in his thoughts.

Cook ladled out a spoonful of the brown stew, dumping it unceremoniously into the chipped bowl in front of the captain. The ship rolled on the crest of a wave, and Hook watched the stew almost lap over the sides.

"Should I bring some gruel out to the woman?" Cook asked, nearing the door to the deck, ready to bring the pot up to the tethered prisoner.

Hook shook his head. "Nay, she'll eat when she talks."

The crew shot each other strange looks. Hook sighed tiredly. "Is there somethin' I should know?" he asked dangerously, without a shred of amusement in his usually light-hearted voice.

The crew looked at Hook's right hand side to Smee to talk, who visibly swallowed. "Well, y'see, Cap'n..." he began, looking down at his soup as he spoke. "The crew is thinkin' that it ain't right to abuse the lady."

"Abuse?" Hook asked bluntly, picking up the mug of some alcoholic beverage or another and tipping it into his mouth.

"W-well, she's sorta tied to a post like a dog right now...and you ain't feedin' her..."

Hook shrugged. "A few hours ago you bilge rats thought she was a sorceress. What do you care?"

Smee reddened. "Maybe it'd be for the best not to make a sorceress mad, Cap'n."

Hook curled his lips and slammed down his drink. His feet crashed to the floor and he leaned forward on his elbows. "Let me make somethin' clear," he said, addressing the entire crew. His heavy brows narrowed. "_This_ is my ship. _That _is my prisoner. _These_ are my orders."

He unsheathed the knife at his hip and stabbed its point into the table menacingly. It quivered there for a few seconds, silence descending the hold. "Now, is there anyone here who would like to challenge that?" He looked around, making eye contact with each man. "_Anyone_?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Hook said, wrenching out the blade and returning it to his side. The crew members cast their eyes down timidly. They were battle-hardened pirates, feared across the seas, but they had seen enough to know to fear their captain.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" A voice called, breaking the quiet. Jenkins scrambled down the stairs to below deck with the rest of the pirates, wheezing and clasping onto the wooden hand rail.

"What is it, man?" Hook asked, his eyes narrowing as he stood up to face the other pirate.

"I..." Jenkins began, doubling over as his body was racked with gurgling coughs. His hand clutched his side, and Hook could see the tell tale stain of red blood oozing through the cracks in the man's fingers. "The girl...escaped." Jenkins choked out. "Has a knife..."

"Goddamn it!" Hook cursed loudly, running up the stairs, taking two at a time, pushing past the injured pirate. "Smee, take care of Jenkins while I deal with the blasted wench." he ordered before he reached the top of the wooden ladder, hoping the man wasn't in danger of dying.

As he emerged into the cool night air, Hook looked around desperately. It was dark, but the lanterns hung from the cabin doors and rigging cast enough light to make it easy to see.

"Emma!" he hollered, anger coating his voice. At the base of the main mast, he could see the empty ropes lying loose in a heap. Picking up a length, he could see the rough, jagged marks in the strong fibers that signaled the ropes had been sawed through.

Where the hell had she gotten a knife?

The rest of the crew emerged from the hold quickly, dropping into stealthy positions to help their captain locate the escaped prisoner. Hook opened the door to his personal cabin, scanning it quickly. Empty.

Next he tried the crew's cabin. He ducked between the rows of hammocks and checked behind the barrels of liquor. No sign of life.

"Cap'n!" A voice whispered urgently from the doorway. The sailor who spoke beckoned Hook over quickly. "Found her."

Hook ran back out of the crew's cabin, emerging on deck. He followed the line made by the sailor's pointing finger, and sucked in a deep, startled breath.

Emma was standing on the side of the ship, just an inch or two from plummeting over the side to her watery death.

Bloody hell.

- x - x - x - x -

Emma couldn't see or hear the pirates behind her. She was too concentrated on the waves that roared beneath the ship, her heart hammering in her chest as she stared down at the frothing water.

In the distance, barely illuminated by the dusky low glow of the lanterns on deck, she could see the outline of trees. It was either a coastline or an island, but Emma didn't really care. Anything to get off this ship. She was a strong swimmer - she could make it, and be on land before they knew she was gone. Then she'd face the problem of finding some way -anyway - to get back to her mother and friends. But at least she'd be free.

"C'mon, Emma," she said to herself, trying to summon the courage she needed. "You aren't afraid of a little water."

"Now, lass," a dangerously smooth voice said from behind her. "I can't let you throw yourself off my ship. Wouldn't be gentlemanly. You have so much to live for."

Emma's heart froze as it recognized the speaker, and she took a deep breath, preparing to leap.

Before she could even begin to move, she felt herself jerked backwards by the belt loop of her jeans. Hook released the loop from his hook, and grinned as she came tumbling off the ship's wall, clutching to his shirt to keep her balance.

"What am I goin' to do with you, love?" He purred, his blue eyes flashing as he looked down at her.

Emma's elbow came up sharp and fast, knocking him underneath his jaw. "Damn, woman," he cursed, stepping back a step and rubbing the shooting pain out of his jawbone. Emma wasted no time in pulling the short knife blade out of her jacket's inner pocket, the blood of the earlier pirate still caked on the blade and handle.

"Don't touch me." she seethed, holding it out in front of her, the wickedly sharp blade at Hook's chest level. Her pulse pounded in her ears, every sense on high alert. The other pirates watched from the sidelines, knowing not to get involved.

"Put the knife away," Hook said calmly, as if she was a small child with a toy. "You don't know how to use it."

"Ask the pirate I stabbed." Emma shot back. "I think the basics of stabbing and slicing are fairly simple." She rotated the knife, letting it catch the flickering lantern light. Hook didn't need to know that her stomach had almost emptied when she'd sunk the knife into that awful man's side, or that she doubted she could do it again

Hook let out a long sigh and lunged towards her. Emma spun the knife his way threateningly, but instantly knew she'd made a mistake. Her weight was too far to the left now, and Hook simply changed direction as well.

"I'll take that." he said quietly, smiling as he wrenched her wrist and the blade fell to the wooden floor with a clatter. Emma's mouth dropped open as the full weight of the situation dawned on her. She tried to twist away, but Hook buried his fingers in her dirty blonde hair and clasped down on the strands, pulling her towards him and her head back so she looked towards the heavens.

"You smell like a tavern maid." Hook commented dryly in her ear so only she could hear.

"Maybe if you hadn't poured your rum all over me..." she hissed back.

"It's not a problem. I happen to quite like tavern maids." Hook replied quietly, keeping a firm hold on her hair. He began to walk, dragging her along with him.

"Now, be a good lass and do as you're told." he said loudly as the other pirates watched their captain drag the struggling woman towards his private cabin. "You're about to find out what happens to women who think they can pull one over on Captain Hook!"

The crew hooted and hollered suggestively at his vengeful words, their eyes wide as he shoved the woman into his room, slamming the door shut for good measure.

Instantly Hook released her hair, throwing her to the side so she landed on the velvet blanket of his neat bed. "You are the most _infernal _woman I have ever known," he seethed, running a hand through his dark hair as Emma watched him cautiously. "And you've only been conscious for _four hours_!"

Emma steeled her features. "I'm not going to help you." she spat. "I'm no use. Just let me go."

Hook laughed. "Let you go? Let you go where? Overboard into the ocean?" He sneered at her sarcastically. "Did you really think you could make it to land?"

"I could've."

Hook shook his head. "You would've drowned in five minutes. It's about five miles to that coast, the ocean is full of evil creatures, and even if you had made it, you would have been torn apart by the jackals that live there."

Emma spread her arms. "What was I supposed to do?" she asked, "Sit there tied like an animal?"

"I would have preferred that over you stabbin' my quartermaster."

A tear of guilt spread throughout Emma's heart.

"You better pray to whatever savior you believe in that he's alright," Hook warned, "or things will be very awful for you indeed. Now," he sat down on the bed and laughed as she moved as far away as possible across the bed. "Where'd you get the knife?"

Emma shrugged. "Had it with me already." she said shortly.

"Ah." Hook said, standing up again. "Have any other weapons hidden? Up your sleeve, maybe? Hidden in your undergarments?"

"No."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you, love." Hook grinned, grabbing her by her forearm and dragging her off the bed. "Show me. Take 'em off." His ring-covered fingers gestured down the length of her body at her clothing.

Emma blanched. "Excuse me? Um, no."

Hook sighed, but his eyes sparked with humor. "Do I need to help you? 'Cause I'm quite qualified at removing the clothing of women."

"I'm not stripping." Emma hissed. "Go to hell."

"Are you givin' orders on my ship?" Hook asked sarcastically. "Because I thought I was captain here."

With those words he unsheathed his own short blade he'd drawn earlier below deck, and advanced towards her.

Emma backed up, slipping off the bed. She eyed the door to the cabin, but it was shut and locked firmly.

Her back hit the wall, and she was cornered. Hook smiled, leaning against the wall with his hook, trapping her with his body. His muscular body, she noted mentally. Not in admiration, just fact, of course.

"This will be easier for everyone if you don't move." Hook warned, sliding the blade through the black material of her tanktop. Emma gasped as the cloth fell away, and grabbed the scrap in an attempt to cover herself.

"No, no, don't be shy," Hook chastised, smacking the tanktop remnants out of her hands. "Please, if you can show me somethin' I haven't seen before, I'll throw a gold coin at it." The material drifted to the floor, and he ran his eyes over her body and red bra almost hungrily, his eyes clouding slightly.

"Looks weapon-free. Trousers now."

Emma shook her head, pushing him away with her hands, but not succeeding at moving him. "This isn't leading where you think it is, pirate." she growled, pounding his shoulder with enough force to make him wince.

Hook looked up at her with innocent eyes. "Don't insult me, lass. If I wanted you in my bed, you'd go willingly. Just a quick shot of my rugged good looks and unfailin' charm and you'd be fallin' over yourself all too willing." He raised his eyebrows jokingly as he judged her reaction.

Emma curled her lip in disgust. "I doubt that."

Hook shrugged. "Maybe we'll see one day." He looked down at her denim jeans. "I don't have to cut through those, I guess I can pat you down inste-" his words trailed off as his blue eyes fell on something interesting. "Is your belly button pierced?" he asked, something akin to wonder in his voice.

Emma colored slightly as her hand went to the dangly diamond chain at her naval. "It's a fairly common thing in my world." she said defensively.

"I've never heard of that before in my life," Hook murmured, flicking at it with his fingernail, his eyebrows raised. "Looks like I owe you a coin, love." His words were accompanied by a wink. "Usually I'd be stealin' your gems from you, but I have no clue how this lovely thing comes out."

Emma pushed away his curious hands. "This is _ridiculous_."

Hook shrugged, dropping to one knee and running his hands down each leg. "Can you blame me for not trustin' you?

Emma curled her lip, but succumbed to the pat-down silently, feeling very intruded upon. Hook finished quickly, not leaving his hand lingering anywhere longer than it should have.

"Am I clean?" Emma asked poisonously.

"Aye, seems so." Hook said, rising back up. "Don't give that look, darlin'. I can't have you armed with anythin' pointy if you're gonna be sleeping in here with me from now on."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not sleeping in here."

"Yes you are, love." Hook said, stepping close and twirling a piece of her blonde hair around his finger. "Somethin' tells me I'm gonna have to keep a real close eye on you." A strange look passed over his face. "A real close eye." he repeated, almost as if to himself.

"Can I get another shirt?"

Hook grinned, releasing her, and walked over to a large oak wardrobe next to the bed and pulled the doors open. "Usually I have a rule that the ladies in my room must be at least _half _undressed," he joked, pulling garments from the closet. Finally he grabbed a long-sleeved white shirt out. "However, I'll make an exception for you. I wear more black nowadays anyway, so you can have this one."

"Really?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows at the frilly, thin material. "That is the most _stereotypical_ pirate shirt I have ever seen."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It's so…_Pirates of the Caribbean._"

Hook frowned, tossing the shirt at Emma, who caught it easily. "I have no clue what a caribbean is. But be grateful you have a shirt, lass. I can guarantee that every man aboard wishes you didn't."

Emma rolled her eyes and stuck her head through the shirt, pulling her arms through the sleeves. "So how's this supposed to work?"

"Pardon?"

Emma groaned. "Don't play dumb. I'm not going to tell you anything to help Cora get home. There's no way you're okay with that. What are you going to do? Torture me?"

Hook laughed, a dimple flashing in the corner of his cheek. "Nay, love, I'll keep the cat o' nine tails in her box for now. "

"Then what's your plan?"

Hook's smile faded and he looked at her seriously. "You just called the other world _home_." he said simply, leaning against the wall with his good hand. "And you mentioned having friends stuck in this world with you. Every second I keep you on this ship brings you further and further away from them and getting back."

Emma looked down at her feet. "And you figure I eventually won't be able to take it anymore." she finished, knowing in her heart it was true. Every minute that passed was another mile of dark water put between her and Mary Margaret. Another mile away from getting back to her son.

Hook nodded once. "And you won't care what Cora has to do with it." His expression clouded. "There's love in your eyes. I've seen that before, lass. Hell, I've _had_ it before." A silent second descended the small wooden cabin, uncomfortable and heavy. "You're not that hard to read." he said finally. "You try to be, but you aren't."

Emma blinked hard, forcing herself to not let his smooth words get to him. She set her jaw firmly, refusing to speak.

"Here, Emma," Hook said, gesturing her forward with his arm. He opened the cabin door widely for her. "Let's go see if you managed to kill my quartermaster." he joked, dissolving some of the tense feelings lingering in the room.

Emma nodded numbly, moving to leave.

"Wait a second, actually." Hook said quickly, blocking her exit. A devilish smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Go mess up my bedsheets."

Emma pulled a face. "Excuse me?"

"Just pull 'em back and twist 'em 'round. Toss the blanket over a bit."

"Why?" Emma asked, bewildered.

Hook grinned, his white teeth gleaming. "You wearin' my shirt and your hair's a mess." he stated, winking suggestively at the innuendo. "We might as well complete the illusion for the crew, shouldn't we? After all, I got a reputation to protect, darlin'."

**X-X**

Okay, so sorry for the later upload, but I underestimated the huge amount of work my teachers could saddle me with in one day. I'm only in the tenth grade, but I'm taking college classes, so the load is INTENSE.

Anyways, here was a slightly longer chapter, as requested. I hope you guys enjoyed it! As for the belly button piercing, it came to my mind and I couldn't help myself. I had to put it in there :D Plus, Emma seems like the kind of girl who would have had her bely button pierced during her trouble-filled childhood, doesn't she?

I'm glad you guys like Hook, he's so much fun to write! So…_swoon worthy!_

Thanks for reading wonderful people! Don't forget to show some love and review! Tell me the good things, the bad, and the constructive criticism!

I'll be working hard to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but it might be later depending on how easily it writes and my workload.

Love you all,

Leather-And-Pearls

xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

I have to apologize to you guys for the ridiculous wait. I stopped writing for a week because of my dual enrollment finals, and then I learned that a close lifelong friend of mine died on an awful boating accident, so I didn't feel like writing while I got over that. However, I think the best way to move on is to continue with life, and for me that's through writing, so as of now, I'm back on board. I hope my readers are still out there :)

XXXX

"How's he look, Doc?" Hook asked, crossing his arms in front of his body. Emma stood behind them, looking down upon Jenkins' quivering form laid back upon a moldy straw mattress. She choked back a gag as she took in the grisly sight of the six-inch gash in the man's abdomen. Although the doctor had stitched the man up roughly, scarlet blood still rolled down his side to stain the mattress.

"I think he'll be fine. Doesn't seem to be any internal injuries that can't heal."

"Thank God." Emma breathed in relief, the grip of guilt on her heart loosening slightly.

"God didn't have anything to do with it," Hook laughed, clapping the stooped, graying doctor on the back. "It was all Doc."

The doctor shrugged Hook's hand off his back as the ship rolled over a large wave and the medicine cabin rocked. "I know ye ain't a religious man, Cap'n, but I'd appreciate it if ye didn't damn my patients to His wrath with your blasphemous mouth."

Hook held up his hand and hook in mock defeat. "All I ask is you make him better. He may eat four times 'is fair share of gruel, but I haven't found another man yet who keeps a ship so orderly. We ain't ever out of rum, notice."

Jenkins groaned and twisted towards Hook. "Rum, Cap'n?" He mumbled, his eyes shut through pain.

Hook laughed. "The dog's insides are sliced clean open and all he can think about is firewater. Bring the man some."

The doctor squinted. "It, uh, ain't good for the patient to be drinkin' alcohol when he's healin'..." He stammered, shrinking away as he disobeyed his captain.

Hook looked amused. "I say there's no better medicine for a pirate." he declared. "Make sure he gets a jug."

"Aye Cap'n," Doc mumbled reluctantly, beginning to pack away his tarnished surgical knives and rough sewing string into his beaten leather bag.

"Swan, come with me." Hook ordered, turning on his boot heel and opening the door to the medicine cabin. Emma obeyed easily, desperate to get out of the blood - scented room. But before she passed through the doorway, she took a deep breath and bent down to whisper in Jenkins' ear. "I'm sorry."

"What the bloody hell did you apologize for?" Hook asked incredulously as he shut the heavy wooden door behind her as they emerged on deck.

"Because it's my fault he's lying there in a pool of his own blood." Emma snapped.

"Well, I can't deny that." Hook smiled. "But I can assure you, lass, that if anyone can heal him, it's Doc. So you can stop lookin' so pale and breathe a little."

"Cap'n, Cap'n!" a voice on the verge of adulthood called from behind them. Emma and Hook turned to see a lanky boy wearing pirate rags behind them.

"Marcus. What is it, boy?" Hook asked the young sailor. He'd taken the boy in after his crew had invaded a passenger ship, and over the years had developed a slight fondness for the kid.

Marcus pointed towards the stern of the ship where a group of pirates were already gathered, looking over the side of the ship into the water below. "There's a man overboard!"

Hook's lips twisted into a smile. "Well leave him there to float for a while. It'll teach 'im a lesson about leaning too far over the railing."

Marcus shook his head. "It's not one of the crew, Cap'n." he corrected. "It's someone else. He's been stranded, me thinks. He's floatin' on some kind of raft."

"Well, haul the poor soul up then!" Hook grinned. "Emma, love, you're about to see how piracy works when the victim's not a pretty blonde."

Emma rolled her eyes as Hook flashed her a wink. "What do you think you're -" she began in shock as Hook laid his good hand on the small of her back, to lead her towards the commotion on deck.

Hook pulled his hand back good-naturedly. "Awfully high-strung, aren't you lass?"

Emma sneered something that was probably profanity under her breath and stomped across the deck by herself, Hook following lazily behind with a satisfied smile on his face.

The pirates on board had large ropes in their hands, and strained backwards, hauling the man over the side of the ship. Finally, he rose inch by inch until he was able to topple over the railing and roll across the wooden deck, dripping wet and trailing water. The pirates breathed heavily, dropping the ropes that had been tied around the man's armpits to hoist him.

"Evening, sailor." Hook said, his polite words contrasting sharply with the prodding he delivered to the collapsed man's ribs with his boot.

The man coughed and turned on his side, gagging up seawater as his chest heaved. Hook dropped to his heels by the retching man, conveniently out of the way of the splatter. "Do you know who I am?"

The man looked warily at Hook's face, his eyes flickering back and forth between the pirate's icy blue eyes and the gleaming hook in place of his hand. "Y-yes." he swallowed thickly, wiping the back of his mouth with his soaked jacket sleeve.

"We'll then you've got a fair amount of courage," Hook said, as if impressed. "But quite a great deal of stupidity." He pointed up at the black and white flag that cracked in the sea wind on the main mast. "Have you any idea what that flag means?"

"That you're a -"

"Pirate, aye, exactly." Hook finished. "A satisfyin' occupation, but one that doesn't warrant us many visitors, so excuse us old dogs if our generosity is a little off."

The man on the deck's eyes darted around as Hook rose to his full height, trying to find an escape route. Emma almost laughed - there was no escape route, she'd already gone over every possibility.

"W-we're not that different." the man pleaded. "I-I'm a thief too. That's why they done thrown me off the ship." He cowered back from Hook's hard gaze.

"I assume then you have valuables to share with the crew?" Hook asked coldly, his hand moving to rest on the metal hilt of his sword. The crew laughed.

The man scuttled backwards, shaking his head. "N-no! I don't have anythin' on me. Nothin' of value anyway."

"Did you know," Hook said, smiling in dry amusement, "That there's a legend in this part of the world that I can smell gold?" He pulled the sword out of its sheath fully, pretending to admire the glint of the blade. "Would you like to rethink your answer?"

"Hook..." Emma said quietly, almost warningly.

"Shhh lass."

The man visibly gulped. "Y-ye wouldn't want what I have, Mister Hook sir."

"It's all gold, ain't it?"

The man shook his head. "This is g-giant's gold."

"Oh, you climbed a beanstalk, did you?" Hook asked, as if impressed. "But I can assure you -"

Emma burst past Hook, almost knocking him over, her thoughts racing.

"Damn, woman!" Hook cursed, looking at her wide-eyed with shock as he regained his balance. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Emma dropped to her knees on the wooden deck, grasping the dripping man by his collar and pulling him towards her threateningly. "You've been to see the Giant?" she asked quietly, urgency deepening her voice. Hook watched her with confusion written in his face, sheathing his sword and folding his arms as he studied her actions.

"Well, I d-didn't see 'im exactly...he was asleep." The man stammered, trying to pull loose from Emma's grasp.

"But you went up there?" she demanded.

"Swan, I don't see why you have to -" Hook began, moving towards her.

"Answer me!"

"Aye." the man admitted. "I did."

Emma took two deep breaths to clam her down. Aurora's voice echoed throughout her head - she had heard Henry say that Mr. Gold had mentioned something that could get her out of here. Something that would get her back to Storybrooke, something that the Giant had.

"Did you take the compass?" she asked, a crazed look in her eyes. "Did you?"

The man continued trying to pull away from her grip. "N-no, but I did s-see a compass."

Emma's face fell slightly, but she tugged harder on the man's collar. "Where was it?"

"In his treasury."

"Lass, let the man go," Hook ordered from behind them, reaching down to grab Emma's right arm and tug her to her feet. "He's no good to anyone strangled to death."

"It's fine." Emma snapped, brushing off her jeans. "I know what I need to know." Giving the captain a quick wink, she turned and strode away from the gathering. Hook looked as if he was going to stop her, but relaxed when he saw that her target was his own personal cabin.

"Well gee, Cap'n." Smee said, appearing beside Hook. "She winked at ye and 'shore took off in a hurry to yer cabin." He pulled his red cap a little farther onto his head. "I think she's startin' to warm up to you."

Hook laughed. "I don't quite know about that yet, Smee."

Smee elbowed the captain jokingly in the ribs. "I saw the condition of yer bed sheets, Cap'n."

Hook grinned devilishly. His gaze landed on the petty thief still lying on the deck in a pool of the water coughed up from his lungs. "Get all the valuables off him you can find, and toss him in the brig." he ordered the crew with a flick of his hand. The man protested loudly as the pirates did their job, and Hook followed Emma into his cabin.

"Already waiting for me in bed, I see?" Hook asked humorously, as he shut the door behind him. Emma was lying on her back on the bed, but swung into a seated position at his entrance. "Our little sheet trick worked as I'd hoped. Although, you should have gone a little more wild with the tossing and twisting - really love, you're just making yourself look like a boring bed partner."

"Don't be disgusting." Emma sighed, standing up and giving the silken white sheets a nasty glare.

"What was all that about with the thief?" Hook asked, stepping towards his wooden wardrobe. "Never seen someone so interested in a compass. If that's your heart's greatest desire, lass, I can give you one right now. There's about ten onboard." He winked. "Then of course, I'd be all too willin' to grant you your other greatest desires."

Emma rolled her eyes at his words. "It's not - wait, what are you doing?" she asked, as he slipped his leather vest off his body.

Hook cocked an eyebrow. "Getting ready to sleep, obviously." he declared. "Have you forgotten how late it is?"

Emma eyed him warily as he undid the first button of his black silk shirt. "Anyway, what I was going to say was -"

"Sweetheart, will you give me a hand with these buttons?" Hook interrupted, turning towards her and spreading his arms wide. "I can do them myself but they're awfully hard with just one hand."

"Absolutely not." Emma snapped, folding her arms in front of her stubbornly. "I'm trying to tell you something important."

Hook shrugged and began to undo the buttons himself with his good hand.

"My friend told me through communication with Storybrooke about something that the... Giant has ...in his treasury..." Emma's words slowed down as she forced herself not too look at the extremely well-chiseled torso that was being revealed more and more as she spoke.

"Why'd you stop?" Hook asked, undoing the last button of the garment with a grin and slipping it fully off his shoulders. His chest was broad and strong, the flat planes of his stomach narrowing down impressively into his dark pants. His skin wasn't very dark, but had a golden glow that obviously came from a life on deck under the sun. His arms were corded with strong muscle and rippled as he worked to slip the shirt sleeve over his hook. "Is that drool I see, lass?" he asked as he hung up the shirt in the wardrobe, displaying a very toned back. "If you're hungry, I can ask Cook if he has any gruel left over." He turned to look at her, a suggestive smirk decorating his lips and his blue eyes dancing.

"I'm not hungry." Emma insisted, taking a steady breath and hoping that the warmth she felt on her face wasn't visible as a blush. "And I'm not drooling."

"Whatever you say, darling."

"Can you just let me speak?" Emma snapped loudly, jumping to her feet angrily. Hook turned to look at her.

"Alright lass, you have my fullest attention, you little spitfire."

Emma nodded. "Good. I'm only telling you this because I'm sort of stuck here on this ship with you, and I know you need this information as well as I do, so I was hoping that we could do this without involving Cora, which I know is-"

"Emma, just spit it out."

Emma took a deep breath and frowned. "I can get us to Storybrooke. To my world."

Hook's eyes widened. "Well that, love, is what I've been dying to hear." He stepped closer to her, looking into her face. "How do you intend to get us there?" he asked softly.

Emma stood her ground, knowing he was feeling her out. "The compass." she said unwaveringly. "The compass that the Giant holds is the key to finding and opening the portal."

Hook looked skeptical. "Just a compass?"

Emma tried to remember the message Aurora had received from Henry. Mr. Gold had said it would take the compass, and a little extra magic. "Well, it needs a little extra magic as well." she added.

Hook smiled. "Well that's no problem. I have a few magic sources up my sleeve."

"But if I get you there, we don't need to involve Cora, right?"

Hook shrugged. "I couldn't care less about the dried-up sorceress," he spat, a strange fire in his eyes, "I'm just on whatever team will get me there. And since I have no idea where Cora even is," he looked at Emma pointedly, "you're my team."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She'd get home, and she'd do it without bringing Cora. Of course, the pirate could still be a problem, but how much harm could he really do in Storybrooke? The only problem was how she was going to find Mary Margaret - either before she went trough the portal or afterwards to being her through as well.

"Get some rest, love." Hook grinned. Before she could move he leaned forward and landed a quick dry kiss on her cheek. He laughed at her shocked expression.

"Tomorrow we sail for the beanstalk."

XXXX

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me any criticism you have! New update to come soon! (And I'm obviously not following along with the TV show closely, but I'll probably make allusions to certain aspects)

Just so you know, a few people commented on Hook dropping his g's, and I realized that y'all are right - he doesn't really do that on the show. He's actually very "proper". I think being from the South I just associated "rebel"-ness with the g-dropping I grew up around. So, I'm not going to COMPLETELY get rid of it since I think it adds a little character, but I WILL cut it down by about two thirds so it's less obscene.

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
